


Miranda's New Life

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Miranda's New Life [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Babies, Cute, Hospitals, Humor, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Miranda becomes pregnant with Arystar's child.
Relationships: Arystar Krory/Miranda Lotto
Series: Miranda's New Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607704
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Arystar yawned but he hears someone humming.

Arystar walk down the stairs to see Miranda sewing a pink blanket.

Arystar said "Miranda what are you doing"

Miranda said "I'm sewing a blanket for our new baby oh wait the baby is kicking inside me"

Arystar started knitting the clothes for their new baby.

Later

Arystar takes Miranda to a room.

"You can open your eyes Miranda"

Miranda opens her eyes to see a baby room decorated.

The walls were white with pink stripes.

The curtains were pink with bows.

A crib had a bow mobile.

Miranda hugged her husband 

"I-I love it!"

Arystar said "Okay you're crushing me!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda felts her water breaks.

Miranda said "My water broke it's-it's time!"

Arystar panicked "Oh no the baby is coming!"

Arystar drives Miranda to the hospital.

Miranda began to breath

Arystar said "Good girl"

Arystar kissed Miranda on the head.

Miranda was rushed to the hospital.

But Miranda screamed in pain

Arystar said "Uh-oh?"

Later

Arystar hears a soft baby crying.

A doctor walked to Arystar

"Congratulations it's a girl"

Arystar's jaw dropped

Miranda was holding her newborn daughter.

Arystar walked to Miranda.

Miranda said "Arystar meet our new baby daughter Maria Miranda"

Marianda has curly dark brown hair.

Arystar said "Aww hi there Marianda"

Marianda giggles

Miranda said "Marianda I like that nickname"

Marianda squealed

The End


End file.
